My Vitamin (VSuga)
by hyuniee
Summary: "Your laugh, your smile, your voice, and all that is in you like a vitamin for me" VSuga, TaeMin, TaeGi (BTS)


Nama : Hunhun

Title : My Vitamin

Genre : Boy x Boy, Hurt, Romance, Drama

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast : VSuga, TaeMin, TaeGi

Support Cast : All members

Hai, aku author kembali dengan FF baru yang sedikit bertemakan natal. kali ini main castnya dari grup BTS/Bangtan, awalnya author mau kirimnya pas natalnya, tapi tiba-tiba mood author jelek.. mian ^^v mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun alur ceritanya. Cerita ini sungguh dari otak saya. typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

**Summary:**

_"Your laugh, your smile, your voice, and all that is in you like a vitamin for me"_

Di kota besar yang bertempat di negara Korea bagian Selatan ini tengah memasuki musim dingin. Tepat di pertengahan bulan December yang sebentar lagi perayaan Natal. Banyak pohon-pohon Natal yang telah di hiasi sedemikian rupa di pekarangan rumah maupun di ruang tengah, bau-bau manis _cookies_ menghiasi sekitar kota ini, dan banyak hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan nuansa Natal tahun ini. tapi tunggu, berbeda sekali dengan namja yang satu ini. dirinya yang tengah menatap samar-samar kota yang berkelap-kelip ini dengan sebuah pembatas bening yang biasa kita sebut kaca. Namja itu berdiri dengan pandangan lurus kedepan tanpa apa yang dapat di ketahui jalan pikirnya. Sudah tiga hari dirinya berada di rumah sakit, sungguh membosankan. Ya itulah yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. bagaimana tidak, dia hanya bisa berbaring lemas di kasur rumah sakit dan juga meminum obat dengan rutin selama tiga hari tersebut. Namja yang berparas manis bagaikan gula, kulitnya yang seputih susu, senyumannya dengan kedua lesung pipinya dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ikut tersenyum pula. Siapa lagi jikalau bukan Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa dia. Yap, dia adalah _Rapper_ di sebuah grup _Rookie_ yang baru debut sekitar enam bulan yang lalu dan sekarang mereka sudah sangat terkenal dalam waktu yang singkat. Suga di rumah sakit di karenakan harus menjalani operasi usus buntu, yang di ketahuinya saat BTS tengah melakukan promosi lagu mereka di negara seberang, Jepang. Sesekali anggota grupnya datang menjenguk dan juga menghiburnya.

Suga masih saja menatap lurus kedepan, tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil sebuah benda kotak yang di gunakannya untuk menangkap objek dalam satu kali bidikkan. "Wah, neomu yeppo." Senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya menghiasi paras wajahnya yang manis. Setelah pemandangan luar kota sana yang bercampur kabut di potretnya, tak lama dirinya mem_posting_nya ke _account Twitter_ dan menambahkan satu kalimat sebagai pelengkapnya. Suga terkekeh sendiri melihatnya lagi, hingga membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa ada yang melihatnya sedari tadi. Namja tersebut jalan mendekati Suga yang masih tidak sadar akan kehadirannya di ruangan ini.

**Grep..**

Suga tersentak kaget, bagaimana tidak jika tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Eoh, sepertinya sudah ada yang bisa tertawa lagi." ucap namja itu yang masih setia melinggkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Suga. Sungguh Suga masih kaget dengan ini, tanpa melihat kebelakang pun ia tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

"Ya, memangnya selama ini aku tidak bisa tertawa apa? Huh..."

"Hehehe... habis selama tiga hari ini hyung jarang tertawa." Katanya, "Teruslah seperti ini hyung, kau akan tampak sangat cantik dan manis saat terseyum." Ucapnya lagi .

"Aku bukan cantik tapi tampan. Kau tidak melihatnyakah?" protes Suga sesaat dirinya di sebut kata 'cantik' olehnya.

Dengan sebuah gegelangan kepala dan menjawab, "Ani, menurutku hyung cantik, ya hanya sedikit tampan saja. habis hyung terlalu cantik dan manis menurutku." Ucapnya yang kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Suga.

**Blush**...

Sumberat merah merona terpampang jelas di kulit wajahnya yang seputih susu itu. entah kenapa katanya dapat membuat pipi Suga terasa panas walau di luar cucanya sangat dingin. Bahkan jantungnya sekarang harus berdetak tidak normal. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang saat kepala namja itu bertengker di pundak kanannya dan jangan lupa pulukannya yang semakin erat pula. Ada rasa sakit di sekitar perut di bagian kirinya, akibat jahitan bekas operasi itu masih terasa sakit.

"Ah.. Tae-taehyung-iie, appo."

Dengan segera namja yang bernama Kim Tae Hyung tersebut melonggarkan pelukannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya di pinggangnya Suga. "Mianhae, apakah masih sakit?" tanyanya yang terlihat sekali sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Suga.

Suga menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani.. hanya sedikit masih sakit saja kok."

"Hmm.."

"kau sendirian saja datangnya?"

"Ne."

"Oh.."

Diam menyelimuti di sekitar mereka. Taehyung sedari tadi menikmati setiap kehangatan yang di baginya bersama Suga. Sesekali mencium bau harum tubuh Suga yang telah menjadi candunya sejak lama. Manis, satu kata tersebut mampu mendiskripsikan bau yang di miliki Suga pikir Taehyung. Walaupun bau khas rumah sakit lebih menusuk, tapi ini tidak bagi Taehyung.

"Eunghh.. Taehyung-iie, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?" tanyanya yang tanpa di sadari pipinya sudah terasa sangat panas dan pasti wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ya walau sebenarnya Suga masih ingin seperti ini, tapi ini akan sangat tidak baik buat kesehatan jantungnya jika harus belama-lama seperti ini. entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali berdetak tidak seirama.

"Wae-yo? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku ingin berbaring sebentar. Rasanya aku sudah mulai lelah." Bohongnya yang sudah pasti itu bukan alasannya. Akhirnya Taehyung pun melepaskan tautan tangannya di pinggang Suga tanpa membalas perkataan darinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung langsung menggendong Suga ala _bridal style_. Suga yang terkejut langsung melingkarkan tangannya di jenjang leher Taehyung saat tubuhnya di gendong secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengendongmu. Hyung bilang kau lelah, jadi aku menggendongmu untuk membantumu jalan dan mengurangi lelahnya."

"Aishh.. bukan itu juga maksudku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok, toh jalannya juga hanya beberapa langkah. Jadi hyung mohon turunkan sekarang."

"Shireo.."

"Tubuhku berat."

"Tubuhmu ringan."

"Taehyung-ah... turunkan!"

"Hyungku yang manis diam saja ya. Ikuti kata-kataku, otthe?" katanya tanpa mempedulikan kalimat protesan dari mulut Suga. Taehyung berjalan ke arah ranjang rawat yang hanya beberapa langkah di depannya. Suga pun pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya sembari menutupi wajahnya di dada bidang Taehyung. sesampainya di sana, Taehyung menurunkan tubuh Suga dengan hati-hati.

"Tidurlah.." katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Suga. Saat baru mau jalan, tangannya di tahan oleh Suga. "Ada apa hyung? Apa ada yang sakit? Dimana?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi yang dibalas sebuah gelengan kepala Suga. Taehyung mengkerutkan dahinya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Bukan, lalu apa?"

"Ak-ku... aku.."

"Aku?"

"Aku ingin kau di sini sebentar saja. setidaknya temani sampai aku tertidur, iti kalau kamu mau. tapi kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok. Hyung tidak memaksakanmu harus disini." Terlihat sekali bahwa Suga berharap Taehyung akan mengiyakan permintaannya tadi. Sepertinya Taehyung dapat membaca isi hatinya, ia pun menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari meja kecil itu lalu duduk di samping Suga dengan batasan ranjang tersebut. "Eh sungguh, jika kau tidak mau jang-" ucapannya terputus saat jari telunjuk Taehyung mendarat di bibir mungilnya.

"Ssttt... jika ini permintaanmu, akan dengan senang hati ku lakukan untukmu hyung." Katanya setelah melepaskan jari tulunjuknya dari bibir Suga. Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi Suga saat mendengar katanya tadi. "Nah sekarang, supaya hyung cepat sembuh harus banyak istirahat ne.. tidurlah, akan ku temani hyung disini, otthe?" katanya sembari tersenyum. Suga yang melihatnya tersenyum, semakin tidak tahan dengan jantungnya. _Seharusnya aku tak menyuruhnya di sini_ runtuknya dalam hati. Dengan segera Suga menutup matanya yang sebenarnya memang tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah.

Suara deru nafas Suga yang teratur terdengar jelas di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung memandangi wajahnya sebentar sebelum dirinya beranjak dari tempatnya. "Hyung, aku balik dulu. Bye.." ucapnya sambil mengelus halus rambut Suga. Kemudian Taehyung benar-benar pergi kembali ke dorm bersama _maneger_ BTS yang sebelumnya sedang menanyakan kondisi Suga dengan dokter yang mengobati Suga di sana.

.

.

Seminggu kepulangan Suga dari rumah sakit, sekarang dirinya telah aktif kembali bersama para member BTS di atas panggung. Walaupun begitu, Suga tetap masih tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Karena akan mengganggu penyembuhannya dan takut, jika akan memperburuk kondisinya yang masih belum pulih seutuhnya. Para member lain selalu berusaha dan menjaga suga dengan baik, terutama Taehyung yang dengan setia berada di sisi suga dimana pun. Baik itu duduk, berdiri, dan lain-lainya akan ada Taehyung di sebelahnya. Suga sudah berkali-kali memberitahu ke Taehyung untuk tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Namun, tidak di pedulikan perkataan suga, Tehyung akan tetap memilih di sebelahnya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Suga pun membiarkannya seperti itu terhadap dirinya.

** Dorm**

"Yak, bisakah kau tidak seperti ini? kau tahu aku merasa sedikit... Emmm.. risih." Ucap Suga yang kendati dirinya tengah di pandangi oleh Taehyung saat tengah sibuk dengan _ipad_ di tanganya. Taehyung tidak mengubris bentakkan halus dari Suga terhadapnya, yang ada ia semakin memandanginya sembari tersenyum tidak jelas. "Jinjja! Michida! Aishh..." serunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan juga mengembungkan pipinya. Aksinya tersebut semakin menambah senyuman tidak jelas di bibir Taehyung saat melihatnya seperti itu. "Eiii... neomu gwiyowo!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kiri Suga dengan tangan kanannya. Suga buru-buru membuang mukanya yang pipinya sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi semerah tomat jika di perlakukan seperti itu dengannya.

Taehyung terkekeh melihatnya. "Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sepertinya benda itu terlihat lebih seru." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk_ ipad_ yang ada di tangan Suga sekarang.

"Ani, hanya melihat-lihat _Twitter_ saja."

"Benarkah? Tapi dari tadi kulihat hyung sesekali tersenyum sendiri, apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ige." Serunya seraya menunjukan _Timeline_ yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa kalimat per _Tweet_nya. Dengan segera Taehyung memposisikan tubuhnya di sebelah Suga. "Lihat, banyak sekali yang bilang _wah! Suga oppa telah kembali.. , oppa lekas sembuh, oppa, really miss you, oppa saranghae, _dan lain sebagainya. Ternyata banyak sekali yang memperhatikanku." Serunya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang masih fokus di ipad. "Termasuk diriku." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Terkecuali denganmu. Ya, aku ini sedang membahas mereka (A.R.M.Y) tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tapi, aku juga memperhatikanmu. Bahkan aku selalu setia bersamamu, apa hyung tidak merasakannya?

"Ne, gomawo. Terima kasih telah sangat memperhatikanku."

"Hmm.. bagus kalau hyung tahu." ucap Taehyung sambil mengangguk-nggukkan kepalanya. Suga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali fokus dengan benda kotak yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku bersyukur memiliki mereka."

Taehyung yang bingung memiringkan kepalanya. "Nugu?"

"A.R.M.Y! mereka yang selalu mendukung, mendoakan, membantu, dan sebagainya. Sampai kita bisa ada di atas panggung dan menunjukan kepada seluruh dunia siapa BTS itu. Aku benar-benar sangat bersyukur. Jika tanpa mereka, kita tidak akan ada disini."

"Hyung benar. Tanpa mereka, kita bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya, sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. Taehyung memberikan jeda untuk menarik nafasnya dalam. "Dan.. aku juga bersyukur kita semua bisa berada di sini, dengan nama _Bangtan_ di atas panggung. Terlebih lagi kau, hyung." Lanjutnya.

"Aku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?" tanya Suga yang setengah bingung.

"Karena, hyung adalah sumber kekuatanku. Seyumanmu, tawamu, suaramu, tatapanmu, dan semua yang ada padamu. Hyung itu seperti _Vitamin_ yang harus ku makan dan itu akan selalu memberiku kekuatan lebih. Aneh bukan? Tapi itu lah kenyataanya. Jika sedetik saja tidak bertemu, kekuatanku seperti mengehilang setengah. Wah bagaimana tidak bertemu semenit? Mungkin aku akan mati tak menemukanmu hyung."

Sumbarat rona merah mulai nampak samar-samar di kedua pipi Suga. "Kau ini, ada-ada saja. mana ada hal yang seperti itu. kamu terlalu berlebihan." Serunya. Sepertinya Suga mulai merasa bahwa jantungnya bermasalah. Bagaimana tidak beramasalah, jika tiba-tiba jantung memompa dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya setelah Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya dan memberikannya _back hug_. "Ya, aneh tapi nyata. Bahwa aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Sepertinya aku memang harus makan vitamin setiap harinya dan mulai kecanduan memakannya." Kata Taehyung sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu Suga.

Suga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya hanya berfokus bagaimana caranya menetarlisir detakan jantungnya agar kembali normal. Lama dalam posisi sepert ini, Taehyung membalikan tubuh Suga dengan posisi Suga ada di pangkuannya. Suga yang terkajut membelalakan matanya menjadi besar. Kaget, itu satu kata yang tepat bagi Suga saat posisinya berada di pangkuannya dan jangan lupa bahwa mereka sekarang saling berhadapan. "Aa-apa yang kau lakukan?" gugupnya, yang entah mengapa Suga menjadi sangat gugup di depannya. "Hyung.." panggil Taehyung sambil membalikan kembali wajah suga yang tadinya di palingkan oleh Suga tanpa melepaskan satu tanganya yang ada di pinggang ramping Suga agar tidak jatuh. Taehyung menatap mata Suga dengan _intens_ dan membuat Suga semakin gugup sekarang.

"Saranghae." Perkataannya membuat Suga tercengang. Mulutnya seakan-akan terkunci, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. "Aku tahu ini terdengar terlalu gila untukmu. tapi hyung kau harus tahu, setiap kali aku melihat senyummu, tawamu, suaramu, tatapanmu dan apa pun itu maka aku akan merasakan akan ada hal yang aneh pada tubuhku. Terkadang aku akan tersenyum sendiri, mataku yang selalu melihat gerak-gerikmu dimanapun, bahkan yang paling gila lagi adalah jantungku yang terus berdetak tidak nomal saat aku berada di sisimu." Serunya, lalu menarik salah satu tangan Suga yang dirinya masih terkejut dengan perkataan Teahyung tadi. Tangan Suga di taruhnya tepat di dada bidang miliknya. "Kau bisa merakannya, hyung? Detakan ini semakin kecang setiap detiknya, hanya karenamu seorang."

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, baik Suga maupun Taehyung saling pandang tanpa kata. "Mianhae.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa.."

Taehyung menghelakan nafasnya, "Aku tidak akan memaksanya, hyung boleh menolakku bila itu mau mu." Katanya sambil menjauhkan tangan Suga dari dada bidangnya.

"Tidak bisa tanpamu, nado saranghae." Sambungnya yang perkataanya tadi di putus oleh Taehyung. suaranya yang terdengar kecil tetap masih bisa di dengar jelas dengan jarak mereka sekarang ini. "Hyung bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mendegarnya?" tanyanya lagi yang tentuny saja itu bohong. "Nado saranghae." Suaranya yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang semakin merona.

Wajah Taehyung yang tadinya terlihat muram berubah menjadi senang tak tertahankan. "Apa hyung? aku tidak mendengarnya, coba ulangi sekali lagi?"pintanya. kini wajah Suga menjadi tambah merah merekah bagaikan tomat. Suga yang kesal, memandang Taehyung dengan tajam. "Yak! Kau tuli hah? aku bilang NADO SARANG-"

**Cup..**

Bentakan yang tadinya keluar dari mulut Suga terhenti setelah mendapatkan satu kecupan manis di pipi kanannya. Pipinya panas dan sekarang benar-benar seperti tomat merah yang matang. Jangan lupa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Gomawo, hyung." Ucapnya sebelum menempatkan bibirnya di bibir ramyun milik Suga.

Mata Suga membulat sempurna saat di perlakukan seperti itu. lumatan-lumatan kecil yang di berikan Taehyung mampu membuat Suga mengikuti permainannya. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Hanya manisnya cinta yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ehem... sepertinya ada pasangan baru di sini! apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kegiatan mereka harus terhenti saat mendegar perkataan Namjoon, sang_ leader_ di grup ini. sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan di tampikannya. Suga menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, saat melihat Namjoon berada di belakang mereka. bukan Namjoon saja yang ada di sana, bahkan semua member ada di sana minus Suga dan Taehyung yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Kebetulan sekali hari ini malam natal, bagaimana kalau kita '_makan-makan'?_" usul Jin sang_ visual_ sambil melirik-lirik kearah mereka.

"Ide yang bagus! Ya, hitung-hitung mengurangi pengeluaran." seru J-hope

"Kebetulan kita berdua sedang lapar, iya_kan_ Jungkook-iie?" tanya sang _main dancer_ Jimin pada namja yang ada di sebelahnya. yang menyebut dirinya sebagai _Golden maknae ,_Jungkook. "Iya, kami semua lapar. Hmm, makan apa ya?" Ucapnya sambil membuat dirinya seperti tengah berpikir.

"Yak! Kalian semua apa-apaan sih. Aisshh..."

"DAGING!" semuanya serentak mengatakannya kecuali Suga dan Taehyung. Mereka semua tidak mengidahkan perkataan Suga tadi, hingga membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka dan juga Suga saat ini terlihat lucu dimatanya. "Sudahlah hyung, anggap saja ini makan-makan di malam Natal." Ucapnya sembari mencubit pelan ujung hidung Suga. "Ne, arraseo." Pasrahnya.

"ya ya ya! Kalian malah ber_lovely dovely_ ria lagi. cepat, perut kami semua sudah meronta-ronta meminta asupan gizi." Seru Jimin.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Jimin-iie hyung barusan. Kalian tidak kasian padaku? Aku ini masih kecil dan membutuhkan asupan gizi yang lebih!" seru Jungkook yang membenarkan kata-kata Jimin barusan.

Namjoon, Jin, J-hope, Suga, dan Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah Jimin dan Jungkook yang seperti anak kecil meminta makanan dengan ibunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti permintaan kalian." Ucap Suga.

"Yaeee! Makan daging!" girang Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Chukae!" teriak mereka sebelum berlari kecil keluar dorm. Entahlah mereka yang sudah tau tempatnya dimana atau terlalu senang akan makan daging. "Seperti kata mereka, chukae." Kata J-hope dan Jin, lalu ikut keluar bersama mereka yang sudah duluan keluar. Namjoon melihat kearah belakang sebentar, "Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Katanya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari sini.

Suga yang masih dalam pangkuan Taehyung, akhirnya bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka sekarang." ajaknya. Taehyung pun bangkit beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jemari tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Suga, "Ne, kajja." Ucapnya. Suga melihat sekilas genggaman tangan itu, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka jalan berdampingan dengan tangan mereka yang saling tergenggam satu sama lain.

Malam yang bersalju, dengan butiran-butiran kristal nan putih ini menjadi penghias yang begitu indah di malam Natal saat ini. pepohonan tanpa daun, dan juga lampu-lampu jalan membuat suasana malam natal menjadi terlihat berbeda bagi mereka yang tengah merasakan cinta saat itu. Apakah ada pasangan baru lagi yang tercipta? Mungkin, siapa yang tahu?

Kehidupan berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa. Berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, ya itu yang di pikirkan banyak orang. Namun, ternyata Tuhan berbeda pemikran dengan manusia. Sesuatu yang _abstrack_ dan mengejutkan. Siapa yang tahu jika ini akan terjadi padanya? Dan ini sungguh mengejutkan.

**END/TBC**


End file.
